


Эти сложные слова

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderswap, M/M, Male Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Невилл влюбляется, но собственные страхи не дают ему признаться в чувствах, вынуждая скрывать их. Когда гриффиндорец совсем отчаивается, помощь приходит откуда он не ждал.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 2





	Эти сложные слова

**Author's Note:**

> male!Луна Лавгуд: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/ed/f2/b7edf29ad8829149e56f3b0413f43fef.jpg
> 
> Таймлайн шестой книги.

Невилл был без ума от него. Определенно, это был самый необычный и непосредственный человек, с которым он когда-либо имел знакомство. Луни Лавгуд появился в его жизни как гром среди ясного неба, словно снег в середине жаркого лета. Они познакомились на одной из первых встреч Отряда Дамблдора, и для Невилла Лонгботтома эти встречи стали лучшим, что случалось в его скучной заурядной жизни. Он наконец-то нашел свое место и от этого чувствовал себя превосходно.

Постепенно Невилл и Луни начали общаться, и впечатление о чудаковатом четверокурснике с Рэйвенкло у Невилла сложилось более чем положительное. Это оказался весьма интересный и эксцентричный юноша. Он был добрым малым и всегда находил во всем светлые стороны, усердствовал в учебе и проявлял себя как довольно способный волшебник. Невиллу от чего-то понравились его чудачества и местами странные увлечения, которые у окружающих вызывали лишь смешки и недоумение. Его очень задевало, что Луни дразнили и обзывали «полоумным», но Лавгуд как будто ничего не замечал и лишь продолжал предлагать обидчикам журналы своего небезызвестного отца, Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда.

Невилл рассказывал Луни про редкие и диковинные растения и с ощутимым удовольствием обнаружил в четверокурснике благодарного слушателя. Юный гриффиндорец еще толком не осознавал, почему ему так хотелось заинтересовать светловолосого юношу, носящего волшебную палочку за ухом. Он делился своими познаниями в гербологии, обсуждал с Луни новости, ходил с ним в Хогсмид, где они угощались лакомствами из «Сладкого королевства». Вместе они тренировались в защите от темных искусств на собраниях Отряда Дамблдора и учились вызывать телесный _Патронус_.

Лавгуд часто рассказывал о разных необычных существах (которые обитали в магическом мире, и которые он видел лично) и путешествиях своего отца. Его захватывали мысли о приключениях, и он много фантазировал. А еще Луни мечтал стать магозоологом и хотел когда-нибудь отправиться в далекие страны на поиски новых, еще никем неизученных магических животных.

Однажды Луни рассказал про то, как погибла его мать, и Невилл поведал ему свою горестную историю. Лавгуд тогда впервые обнял его, и что-то начало меняться в гриффиндорце.

А потом было Министерство магии, сражение в Отделе тайн, Пожиратели смерти и Волдеморт. Те страшные события накрепко связали их, друзья стали только ближе друг к другу, закаленные совместно пережитыми опасностями.

В один прекрасный день Невилл Лонгботтом понял, что окончательно влюбился в этого вечно витающего в облаках парня. Он безнадежно мечтал оказаться в этих самых облаках и никогда не исчезать оттуда. Невилл желал всем сердцем, чтобы мысли Луни занимал только он.

***

Сегодня вечером Невилл прогуливался по Хогвартсу и по воле случая забрел на одну из пустых безлюдных башен. Ему хотелось уединения, чтобы привести в порядок мысли и тщательно обдумать свои дальнейшие действия. Не мог же он вечно прятаться от своего друга, ведь именно этим он и занимался. «Выход есть всегда, ― сказал себе Невилл, ― нужно просто его найти».

Но раздавшиеся поднимающиеся шаги мгновенно привлекли внимание студента, и он обреченно стал ждать пришельца, который решил нарушить его планы. Когда перед ним появился объект его великих дум и бессонных ночей, гриффиндорец даже слегка опешил. Луни Лавгуд как и Невилл был все еще одет в школьную форму, хотя занятия уже давно закончились. Его спутанные светлые волосы необычного пепельного оттенка красиво обрамляли лицо, и Лонгботтом какое-то время просто любовался своим другом. Его волшебная палочка причудливо торчала из-за уха, как это часто бывало.

― Привет, Невилл... Как сегодня твои дела? ― задумчиво спросил Луни, разглядывая друга своим невозможным затуманенным взглядом.

― Привет, да вроде как обычно... ― ответил Невилл. ― Что ты здесь делаешь?

― Шел за тобой, и уже довольно много, знаешь ли. Но ты не слышал.

― Ты мог бы позвать, ― рассеянно пробормотал гриффиндорец.

― Мое любопытство оказалось сильнее, и я просто отправился следом. Я никогда прежде не был в этой башне, ― Луни с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, словно высматривая что-то. ― А ты здесь зачем?

― Да так, решил пройтись, отвлечься немного, собраться с мыслями, ― сказал правду Невилл.

― Хм. Я тебе помешал?

― Нет, конечно, нет. Я вообще сюда случайно зашел, да и ненадолго. Бабушка снова сову прислала, оценками интересовалась, обстановкой в школе, ну ты понимаешь. Нужно ответ написать. А то забуду как обычно.

Лонгботтом взлохматил волосы и начал усиленно разглядывать подвеску с редиской, висевшую на шее друга.

― Твои оценки определенно оставляют желать лучшего, ― медленно проговорил Луни. ― Профессор Снейп снова оставлял тебя после уроков вчера?

― Снейп? С чего ты взял? ― удивился Невилл.

― Не знаю, я почему-то именно так подумал. Иначе бы мы встретились в теплицах, как обычно. Я ждал тебя там некоторое время. Потом ушел, а то стемнело. Хоть звездное небо и было весьма захватывающим.

― Ты так долго ждал меня? Но почему? ― Невиллу стало стыдно перед Луни, что тот прождал его допоздна, а он так и не объявился, и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник.

― Кто знает... ― загадочно произнес парень. ― Теперь же, судя по твоим удивленным интонациям, я могу предположить, что ты специально пропустил нашу встречу. Вдобавок мы совсем не виделись вчера и до этого момента. Ты избегаешь меня, Невилл?

Невилла словно облили ведром ледяной воды. Он не нашелся с ответом, ведь это была правда. Он старательно избегал Луни со вчерашнего утра, когда решил, что больше не может видеть объект своего любовного интереса и продолжать вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Столько времени ему это удавалось, но с недавних пор чувства настойчиво требовали взаимности. А в этом Невилл был абсолютно не уверен и очень боялся получить отказ в случае признания. Он сам загнал себя в ловушку и сейчас терялся в догадках, как ему выйти сухим из воды после встречи с другом. Луни уловил заминку в ответе гриффиндорца и едва заметно кивнул, будто подтверждая свою мысль.

― Понимаю. В таком случае я пойду. Но советую тебе быть честным с самим собой, ведь только ты один заблуждаешься.

― О чем ты говоришь? Я не избегаю тебя, просто… Просто я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить. Я не хочу ничего испортить.

«Я боюсь потерять нашу дружбу, но и быть просто твоим другом я больше не хочу», ― с горечью продолжил про себя Невилл, бросив затравленный взгляд на Луни.

― Тогда тебе нужно только сказать мне и все. Ты мне доверяешь, Невилл?

― Да…

― Тогда поделись со мной своими тревогами. Не бойся.

Невил улыбнулся уголком губ. Он знал, что друг искренне пытался ему помочь, но если бы он знал, как все было на самом деле… Что бы Луни подумал о нем? И как смог бы Невилл это пережить?

Он молча повернулся к Луни спиной, не желая видеть выражение искреннего беспокойства на лице друга. Это было невыносимо. Все внутри гриффиндорца горело от охватившего его отчаяния, а собственная слабость болью отдавалась в сердце.

Луни обеспокоенно наблюдал за Невиллом. Будто размышляя, как ему поступить, он теребил пальцами браслет из пробок от сливочного пива, что был на его руке.

Неловкое молчание затягивалось. Расстроенный Невилл решил, что ему лучше уйти. Во всяком случае пока он не будет готов к новому разговору.

Тогда Луни сократил между ними расстояние, оказавшись прямо за спиной Невилла, и совершенно неожиданно для того обнял.

― Л-луни? ― Невилл чувствовал, что стремительно краснеет и вот-вот станет как редиска на подвеске друга. Неожиданная близость любимого человека заставляла его душу трепетать как осенний листок на ветру.

Невилл боялся пошевелиться, будто одно неверное движение ― и Луни за его спиной исчезнет навсегда, оставив после себя лишь невыносимый холод, пустоту и одиночество. Влюбленное сердце колотилось как безумное. Невилл замер как после _Петрификуса Тоталуса_ , не смея пошевелиться.

― Тебе не надо бояться быть честным со мной, ― очень тихо произнес Луни куда-то в широкую спину Невилла, ― пожалуйста.

Видя, что Невилл по-прежнему оставался безучастным к нему, Луни еще крепче обнял его, прижавшись вплотную.

― Возможно, что ты… Не так уж и одинок в том, что тебя тревожит.

Тут уже Невилл не мог больше оставаться просто слушателем. Он непременно хотел видеть Луни, и чтобы тот видел его. Он бережно взял руки, перехватившие его живот, и развел их в стороны, отметив про себя их тепло. Развернувшись, Невилл увидел совсем нетипичного Луни Лавгуда: он склонил голову, дав светлой челке упасть на глаза и в смущении закусывал нижнюю губу.

Время как будто остановилось. В груди гриффиндорца рождалось что-то теплое, светлое и поистине волшебное. Надежда.

― Здесь нет омелы, ― заметил Луни, сверкнув серебристо-серыми глазами.

― А зачем ей тут быть? ― не понял Невилл, в удивлении подняв брови.

― Чтобы сделать вот это.

И в то же мгновение Луни встал на носки и целомудренно поцеловал Невилла прямо в губы. Это было словно невесомое прикосновение бабочки, настолько поцелуй вышел легким и нежным. Невинное касание губ раскрыло все те недомолвки, что происходили между друзьями уже долгое время. Но вот Луни отстранился, и бабочка упорхнула, оставив после себя разгорающийся пожар на губах.

Гриффиндорец тотчас забыл, как дышать. Он потрясенно распахнул глаза и даже приоткрыл рот от изумления. Его настолько ошеломил поступок друга, что парень на секунду подумал, будто его оглушили заклинанием. А может и не одним. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, по всему телу распространялось приятное тепло, и расходились мурашки удовольствия. Осознание того, что его только что поцеловал любимый человек, подействовало на Невилла подобно взрыву. Эмоции били через край. Юноша неосознанно облизнул губы. Он смотрел на стоящего перед ним друга и ясно понимал лишь одно. Он до смерти хотел поцеловать Луни Лавгуда. По-настоящему.

В свою очередь, Луни пристально посмотрел на Невилла, стараясь понять, каким оказался эффект от его порыва. Его бледные щеки приняли розоватый оттенок, а обычно затуманенный взгляд, казалось, приобрел ясность, и гриффиндорец увидел в нем уверенность, надежду, желание и что-то еще, отчего Невилла охватил жар.

Невилл чаще всего проявлял скромность и неуклюжесть, но пятый курс и последующие события изменили его. Изменили его и новые чувства, родившиеся в его душе. Невилл понял, что отступить сейчас, значит быть недостойным любви. И тогда он решился. Чувствуя, как уходит дрожь в теле, а на смену ей приходит чувство уверенности и храбрость, парень протянул руку к затылку друга и осторожно привлек его к себе. Оказавшись в сантиметрах от лица Луни, он заметил, что тот закрыл глаза и нежно улыбнулся, будто предвкушая что-то очень приятное. Невилл не мог не улыбнуться, и в тот же момент поцеловал Луни.

Они оба целовались впервые, но словно сама магия подсказывала, что и как нужно делать. Рты приоткрылись, давая языкам сплестись в неторопливом изучении друг друга. Робкие поцелуи сменялись более пылкими. Они тянулись друг к другу, словно к оазису в пустыне и не могли напиться друг другом.

― Ты очень хорошо целуешься, мне понравилось, ― позже сказал Луни, лишний раз смущая Невилла своей прямолинейностью.

― Э-э-э, ты тоже, в смысле, и мне тоже... То есть, и то и другое, ― Невилл окончательно смутился и не знал куда деваться. Его переполняли самые разные чувства и эмоции, хотелось взлететь высоко-высоко и нестись по небу. Просто так, без метлы. ― И почему ты так спокойно говоришь об этом как о каком-нибудь пудинге?

― Но мне правда понравилось, не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы сказать тебе об этом, ― невозмутимо ответил Луни. ― Ты такой забавный сейчас, Невилл. У тебя уши красные.

Невилл снова вспыхнул, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще больше. Тогда Невилл притворно-сердито сказал:

― Лучше давай следи за своими кедами, а не за моими ушами.

― Нарглы уже давно не трогали мои вещи, но ты прав, твои уши всегда при тебе, в отличие от моей обуви.

― То-то же.

Невилл уже чувствовал себя более свободным и раскованным, поэтому мог позволить себе обнять Луни, с удовольствием замечая ответное объятие.

― Так мы теперь вместе?

― Однозначно, ― выражение лица Луни было абсолютно безмятежным, и все же в его словах чувствовалась стойкая уверенность.

Невилл поцеловал парня в светлую макушку, пахнувшую почему-то полевыми цветами. Это открытие ему понравилось. Он мягко отстранился и повел Лавгуда к ступеням, ведущим вниз.

― Ты же понимаешь, что это значит? ― серьезно спросил Невилл, когда они сели рядом друг с другом на каменных ступенях. В башне было тихо, лишь иногда где-то вдалеке завывал ветер. Парень обнял Луни за плечи и привлек его поближе к себе.

― Ты любишь меня. А я люблю тебя. Мы будто две половинки одного целого, ― как ни в чем не бывало произнес светловолосый юноша.

От этого признания Невилла охватила настоящая эйфория. В то же время на душе стало так хорошо, легко и спокойно, и он, наконец, понял, каково это, быть счастливым. Его тайная любовь оказалась взаимной, до этого дня Невилл мог об этом лишь только мечтать.

Луни положил голову на плечо гриффиндорца и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Он всегда был себе на уме, однако в эту минуту несложно было угадать, кем заняты его мысли. Он тоже испытывал к другу нежные чувства, и радость переполняла его до самых краев. Сидя в обнимку в темной башне, юноши чувствовали, как любовь с новой силой расцветает в их сердцах.

― Ты ведь уже все знал?

― М-м-м, скорее да, чем нет.

― Не зря ты на факультете умников, ― с досадой пробормотал Невилл, понимая, что только он один все усложнял. ― Но почему ты мне никогда не говорил?

― По той же причине, что и ты. Но сегодня я понял, что мне хочется что-то сделать, понимаешь?

― Ты оказался гораздо смелее меня, а я слишком боялся признаться, ― грустно произнес шестикурсник.

― Ты очень храбрый человек, Невилл, запомни это. Я верю, что однажды твоя храбрость нас всех спасет.

Невилл был поражен до глубины души словами друга и его серьезностью. Он задумался, действительно ли он, Невилл Лонгботтом, смог бы спасти кого-то и проявить себя как истинный гриффиндорец. Парень вспомнил события в Министерстве и подумал о настоящем и будущем. Шла ожесточенная война, и кто знает, чем она обернется в дальнейшем.

Однако тревожные мрачные мысли постепенно сменились на более светлые и приятные сердцу, где был Луни. Гриффиндорец думал об их будущем, о том, какой станет его жизнь с любимым человеком. Невилл не заметил, как с головой погрузился в раздумья.

― Я думаю, сейчас вокруг тебя полным-полно мозгошмыгов. Я чувствую это даже без спектрально-астральных очков, ― будничным тоном сообщил Луни.

― Они и так всегда со мной, ведь я постоянно думаю о тебе. А все потому, что я люблю тебя, ― сказал заветные слова Невилл.

― Ты такой романтичный.

― Заткнись уже и иди сюда, ― засмеялся Невилл и подался к возлюбленному, увлекая его в новый поцелуй.

Невилл определенно был без ума от этого рэйвенкловца, который даже признание в любви выдал как пароль для входа в башню своего факультета.

_16.08.2019_


End file.
